


Idylls of a Tutu Forlorn (in three parts)

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Silly, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: This was in answer to Nellas' challenge after she showed me a very funny picture of Glorfindel in a...tutu.





	Idylls of a Tutu Forlorn (in three parts)

Title: Idylls of a Tutu Forlorn In Three Parts.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue, just playing around! Oh, and I took that title from Gloromeien whom I worship! Sorry dear! Don't kill me for using such a great line!

Warnings: AU, fluff, pure crack silliness, slash, naughty tutu use, lime

Pairings: first Glorfindel+Turgon+Ecthelion, second Elrond/Glorfindel, third Twins/Glorfindel

Rating: Definitely NC-17

Summary: what is the appeal of Glorfindel in a tutu?! Find out!

A/N: This set of drabbles is a challenge from Nellas who requested: Do a drabble for one of the following:

a) Explain how Glorfindel came to have that tutu,

Or

b) An adult version of what happens when Elrond catches Glorfindel giving a dance lesson,

Or

c) What happens once the twins grow up, find that tutu and remember their "lesson".

 

^_^ sorry dear, but you get all three! Enjoy everyone and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

Glorfindel smiled as he sat with his friends and Lord, admiring the spring blooms as they celebrated his begetting day. The wine flowed, the laughter and music filled the room, and the challenges ran high, each more outrageous than the last. Finally, it came time for Glorfindel to receive his gift from Turgon.

 

Standing, the High King grinned at his dear friend and raised his goblet. "Glorfindel, you are one of my dearest friends. But something has always been on our minds about you, so a challenge has been issued on the shapeliness of your legs!" Guffaws rang through the room as Glorfindel slowly tilted an eyebrow in surprise while watching Ecthelion come out from the backroom, carrying a rather large, yet flat box. Grinning wickedly, Turgon faced Glorfindel as Ecthelion came over. "Especially for you, my fine legged friend, is what is known as a tutu. And while it sounds funny, it is of the up and coming style I hear from Lindon! So now, dear Ecthelion, please help our begetting Elf into his present!!" he ordered to cheers and wolf howls.

 

Grinning widely, Ecthelion led a very bemused Glorfindel to the back and shut the door. Silence fell over the room as they all leaned closer to hear the reaction. They were not disappointed as a horrified scream shot out from the room followed swiftly by a string of curses that left them all on the floor laughing.

 

Patience left them as they waited for Glorfindel and Ecthelion to reappear and Turgon was almost tempted to send in one of the others present when the door opened. All waiting held their breath as a very red-faced Glorfindel stepped out.

 

Their gazes slowly took in the sight of the pale pink lace and silk that now girded the well-defined body, the soft ruffles on slender hips, and powerful calves and feet that were wrapped within the pink toe shoes. The golden hair was pulled up in an intricate display of braids around a tight bun, touched by flower barrettes that glimmered in the light. His pale face was tinged with embarrassment, yet was augmented by a touch of rouge to his lips.

 

But, upon seeing his audience, Glorfindel straightened, and then let his arms bow out slowly, gracefully. As they watched, he lifted his arms in a slow arc until they curved over his head. With a powerful show of strength, he lifted himself onto his toes and balanced without any seeming effort. Mesmerized, the gathered could only observe as a long slender leg swept up, toes pointed as his legs parted in a 'V' before sweeping back and curving as he bent forward, balancing once more with his arms out to the side. He straightened and twisted his leg to the front, then crooked it before spinning once and ending with a low bow, feet flat and in position.

 

Stunned, the gathered could only stare at the graceful dancer before them before raucous applause and hearty appreciation roared out. Smirking at them, Glorfindel swept his arm forward as he curtsied again before facing them. Standing, Turgon waved his goblet in a toast. "A toast! To Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower! Ever shall it be known that his legs are indeed the most sensuous and graceful amongst us all!"

 

"HERE HERE!!" came the reply before they all burst into laughter or cheering as they toasted the blushing Glorfindel before the Elf Lord went back to change. Some things just had to be seen to be believed.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Elrond tilted his head as he heard giggles coming from the dance hall and wondered on it. He knew the twins were with Glorfindel this morning, but such glee was unexpected. Curious, he went into the hall and stopped, eyebrow lifting ever so slowly in stunned amusement.

 

The source of the laughter was clearly seen as he went in closer, arms coming up to cross over his chest. Glorfindel stood before the large mirror that was used for the theater group for practice, hair tied up into an intricately braided bun. His arm floated out to the side in a graceful lift while his pointed foot shifted back in a slow drag across the floor.

 

But what stunned the Peredhel Lord the most was Glorfindel's garb. His firm lower legs were laced by slippers and ribbon, framing the bare legs. His strong frame was covered in a light pink tank leotard and his waist was graced with a pale pink tutu. The ruffles barely hid the bare bottom that peeked out, amazing the dark haired Lord in how it covered Glorfindel's other... accouterments.

 

The twins were on the floor with laughter as their Ada came in and watched as Glorfindel smiled benignly at him.

 

"Glorfindel, what are you doing?" Elrond asked lightly as he tilted his head forward in question.

 

"Teaching them that grace and dignity always come at a price," Glorfindel replied with a wink before standing on his tiptoes, arms over his head, and twirling.

 

Elrond smiled as the twins dashed out of the dancing hall, laughing and playing as they ran out to go visit their mother. He focused slowly then on his Seneschal, eyes twinkling both with merriment and sudden lust. Glorfindel saw the look and tilted an eyebrow. "My Lord? Is there something you wish to speak to me on?" he asked politely as he played a little with the delicate ruffle of his tutu.

 

"Aye. Where did you..." Elrond trailed off as he gestured vaguely at the ensemble that held Glorfindel's well toned body captive in pink silk and lace.

 

"It was a gift to me from Turgon and Ecthelion. Why?" Glorfindel replied softly before looking up, his blue gaze serene, yet guarded.

 

Blinking in surprise, and then grinning, Elrond came over slowly. "I should have known. I must say, this suits you very much, meldiren. Your legs are stunning, though I must know what is under the skirt!" He laughed as he placed his hands under the skirt, easily dodging the batting hands and pursuing as Glorfindel tried to squirm away with a cry of shock.

 

"My Lord! What are you doing?!" Glorfindel demanded, then gasped as hot hands came onto his bare flesh that the sheer silk barely held in. He trembled, flushing slowly as darkening gray eyes rose to meet his wide blue eyes. "M-My Lord?" he whispered shakily as they stared at each other.

 

Elrond slowly smirked before straightening and removing his hot hands, eyes flashing as Glorfindel swallowed hard when a whimper escaped his lips. He stepped back and placed his hands within his sleeves as he watched his golden Seneschal. "You are full of surprises, Glorfindel," he whispered huskily before turning and leaving the hall.

 

Glorfindel stared after Elrond, and then sighed softly, shoulders slumping. He was never going to where this tutu again!!

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Elladan, what are you doing?” Elrohir whispered softly as he went into Glorfindel’s rooms, following his twin. “We should not be in here without Glorfindel around...” he hissed out.

 

"I am only searching for his shoes so I can find out his size!" Elladan whispered back with a sneaky grin before he continued his search through their former mentor's wardrobe. He stopped and pulled out a thin box. "Hold on here. What is this?" he mused aloud as he brought it out, curious.

 

"Elladan! What are you doing?!" Elrohir hissed out again as his eyes widened. He watched his brother apprehensively as the elder twin brought the box over and opened it. Both their eyes widened in shock as pale pink silk and lace was revealed to them. "What is it?"

 

"This seems familiar...wait, Elrohir! Do you remember when Glorfindel dressed up in that funny dress?? This is it!" Elladan cried in recall as he turned excitedly to his brother. He grinned wickedly then as his brother blushed and he leaned in. "Do you remember those long legs and that pale flesh that peeked out from under his skirt?" he whispered huskily, grinning even more as Elrohir grew flustered.

 

"Elladan hush! We were children at that time!" Elrohir scolded his brother in embarrassment as he looked away, cheeks pinking in his discomfiture. He looked up as he felt his brother lean closer and squirmed under the intense gaze. "What?"

 

"I bet you imagined him in this when you were alone. Am I right? Imagined him in this little outfit that left nothing to the imagination...” Elladan whispered huskily as he caressed the silk top almost lovingly. He smirked as his brother looked away, cheeks deepening in their redness. “Did you want to see if he was hiding anything underneath? Or did you just imagine his long legs tangled with your own?” he purred out sweetly, grinning even more as his brother stood and paced away, fidgeting.

 

“Stop this, tôren! We were children!” Elrohir protested as he paced, but his fingers showed his flustered state as they pulled and twisted at each other in agitation. Oh yes, he had remembered that day well, first as an Elfling as a way to embarrass his tutor, but then later on as he grew, that memory became more and more erotic. He had indeed imagined what would have happened if he had been older. He had imagined sliding his hands up along those legs, under the skirt to caress the firm globes and hard member that were hidden barely by the pink lace before he would lean in and...

 

He stopped and whimpered as he held his head, growing rock hard at the images that teased him. They suddenly heard a noise and looked over in shocked horror as Glorfindel stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his strong chest and eyebrow tilted in a fairly good imitation of their father at his most angered. They watched apprehensively as he shut the door behind him slowly before turning to them, his face now an impassive mask as he recrossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his eyebrow again in a silent question.

 

Elladan stood first and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Glorfindel! We did not expect you back so soon!” he said, then gulped as the other eyebrow went up, making him realize just what he had admitted to inadvertently. “Um...that is er...um...”

 

Elrohir stepped over, making Glorfindel shift his penetrating gaze to him. “We were searching for some ideas on what to give you for your begetting day. We did not wish you to know...” he trailed off and looked down, mirrored by his brother as they awaited their scolding, as usually would happen.

 

The silence grew as they waited for Glorfindel’s pronouncement but, when none was forthcoming, they peered up hopefully. Glorfindel smirked at them, surprising (and arousing) them both. “That is not what it looked like when I came in,” he purred out as his smirk grew in the face of their widening eyes. He slowly sauntered in, observing how their eyes watched his body while he moved with the slow grace of both a dancer and a warrior. “Sounded more like you were reminiscing and sharing fantasies...” he murmured before licking his lips slowly.

 

Breathless and speechless, the twins could only stare as Glorfindel stalked towards them. They watched as he went to the box and picked it up, replacing the lid before returning it to the wardrobe. He faced them then, eyebrow slanting in challenge. “Did you wish to see what has been underneath that skirt the whole time or were you going to stand there like a pair of stunned Elflings with their hands in the cookie jar?”

 

“Only if we can have *your* cookie!” Elladan retorted with a wide grin as he broke out of his trance-like state.

 

“First, a taste under the skirt,” Elrohir added on a whisper before they followed Glorfindel eagerly into the bathing room. This was going to be a night to remember!!

 

THE END!!

 


End file.
